The Festival of the Stellar Goddess
by littlemissmarvell
Summary: She was the epitome of everything beautiful, but what happens when she wants more to life than just being worshipped? AU-ish. NALU. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.


**!PLEASE READ. I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS SO PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION. THANK YOU!**

 **A/N:** Wow okay so tbh this was planned to be a drabble but it's like 1k words so like, not sure what to call it. OTL Anyways here's my prompt for Nalu Fluff Week, Festival! :D  
 **Character(s):** Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia  
 **Pairing:** Nalu  
 **Rating:** K

* * *

In the midst of late spring, every year towards the end of May, a festival called Sternelichtnacht takes place in Fiore. Also known as the "Festival for the Stellar Goddess of the Stars," it is meant to be a celebration for the celestial deity, Lucia.

Lucia is described as a young adult with long, blonde hair said to have been bathed in starlight. Her eyes are also said to be golden, although supposedly her face has never been seen, always covered by a veil. She is known to be very kind to everyone, even those that don't deserve it.

In a mountain village called Magnoliae, this festival is everyone's favorite as there is a chance that the Goddess of the Stars, Lucia, herself can make an appearance. It is said that if you ever see her, you are brought good fortune and blessed a good life.

Typically, spring folk songs are sung and bonfires are lit as a means of worshipping Lucia. Many wear costumes, play pranks, and create loud noises meant to keep evil away from the village.

Of course, besides the festival, they also pay homage to the celestial deity herself, having built a shrine where they perform celestial rituals during the night to give thanks to her for protecting Fiore.

Fairy Tail—a rowdy guild with many witches and warlocks—is often where most of the festivities take place.

The Festival of the Stellar Goddess is the guild's personal favorite, as it lets them be as wild as they want, so much so that some wonder why Lucia is drawn to these particular mages.

Lucia is drawn to Fairy Tail due to their excitable nature. Many of the guild members have a wide variety of magic powers and personalities.

Of these personalities include Gray Fullbuster, who has ice-make magic—he can create anything with ice. He has a laid back attitude and a habit of stripping; Erza Scarlet has requip magic, or the ability to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. She is rather strict and criticizes the bad behaviors of the other guild members; Gajeel Redfox is a metal drake, he deals with the manipulation of iron and can change parts of his body into steel. He has a short-tempered personality and seems scary at first glance, but in actuality is somewhat sensitive; Wendy Marvell is a sky drake, she not only has the power to control the air at will, she can also heal. The polar opposite of Gajeel and in contrast to much of the guild, she is very shy and well-mannered.

There are many other talented mages in Fairy Tail, but one warlock in particular named Natsu Dragneel, one of the rowdiest members of Fairy Tail, stands out the most to Lucia, and he is drawn to her in turn.

Natsu has a toned build; dark colored eyes and unusual pink hair. Like Gajeel and Wendy, he is also a drake, in other words, someone who has strength comparable to a dragon's, but unlike them, he uses fire magic.

The most adventurous of the guild, he has gone on many missions. Although he is reckless and has a taste for destruction, he respects Lucia and often dedicates time to pay those respects to her, especially due to the fact he passes her shrine on the way back to his own home. It is actually because of this that one day he realized he has a special connection with her that no one but his cat, Happy, knows about.

Natsu will often feel her presence in his dreams, and, if he is lucky, can sometimes even see her physical body, although for some reason he has never heard her speak. Natsu wonders whether Lucia notices his presence as well, to which she does, and thus the pair became aware of each other's existence.

Despite not being able to communicate fully with him, Lucia could form words inside Natsu's head every now and then, a trick she'd discovered after many attempts. One of the first things she told him is to simply call her "Lucy" instead of Lucia, as Lucia felt it too formal.

Overtime, the two grew close enough to each other that they could understand the other's emotions at any given didn't realize at the time, but a special bond was forming between the two of them, one you could associate with love.

That year, as it got closer to Sternelichtnacht, Natsu's dreams of Lucia became more lucid than ever, and upon the morning of the festival he experienced a form of lucid dreaming—for a brief amount of time, he saw the celestial deity floating in front of his bed.

Lucia glowed like a star drenched in stardust, her dazzling golden eyes fixated on him. Clothed in a flowing white dress, she is also garbed in golden bracelets and necklaces, and looking closely one could see faint shapes of stars and moon symbols on them.

Blonde hair that is nearly white due to a coating of stardust falls over bare shoulders, and around her forehead hangs a star circlet. Her face is shielded by a white veil.

A moment passed and she looks up slowly, delicate fingers lifting the veil above her eyes and revealing her face, for the first time, in front of a mortal.

"Natsu." She murmurs as he sits rooted in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:**

-"Sternelichtnacht" means starlight night in German.

-The base of this story is heavily based off of a German pagan festival called Walpurgisnacht that I tweaked. I also had it more to where they are not only celebrating but worshipping Lucy herself. She's basically a goddess of the stars, of course. :3

-Also heavily inspired by the song Walpurgisnacht by Faun. :)) Its really good give it a listen please!

-The guild worship many deities, but Lucy in particular is special because she likes Fairy Tail the most. And because I fully enjoy the idea of Lucy being a goddess of stars.

-May make this into a multichapter story! :')

-If enough want more I will definitely make more chapters!

-Changed some names a bit mainly Magnolia's name to Magnoliae cuz it fit the story a bit better and Lucy's to Lucia. Also changed the idea of them being dragon slayer's to drakes!

-It's kind of in an au like setting where its extremely fantasy like, in terms of witches and warlocks and what not.

-Im giving out the BIGGEST shout out ever to my friend Michelle, I couldn't have done this without her! She was my beta and helped a ton with the editing bless her. ; u ;

-please review! i really wanna continue but I wanna make sure there are people interested. :'D It'd mean the world to me if you could!


End file.
